La próxima legenda Uchiha
by Uchiha meliodas
Summary: Que pasa si naruto era un uchiha y su abuelo se lo llevo cuando era bebé y lo entreno en las artes ninja. Por si fuera poco lo comprometió con la hija del jefe del clan uchiha. NarutoXfemsatsuki


**prologo**

* * *

Narra Satsuki

Desde que era pequeña, mi padre me dijo que estaba comprometida con alguíen. yo siendo tan pequeña no le y se caso pero después que fui creciendo y pasó la masacre uchiha me estuve preguntando si el compromiso estaba aun en pie toda vía me acuerdo de loque me dijo itachi_nisan ese dia.

 **Flasback**

* * *

Era de noche y estaba corriendo de la academia a casa yo tenia una rara sensación en el estomago

 _Satsuki:"_ rayos voy a llegar tarde a casa "decía yo mientras corría casa cuando llegue al distrito uchiha todas las luces estaban apagadas yo miraba con extrañeza todo el lugar mientras seguía corriendo vi muchos cadáveres yo abrí muchos los ojos en estado de shock entonces mi mente y so clic y salí corriendo a casa cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio entre en silencio y grite.

 _satsuki: "¡PAPA! ¡MAMÁ! ESTOY EN CASA."_ grite y espere que mi mamá apareciera pero no apareció pero escuche un ruido en la sala de reuniones y fui corriendo hacia ya cuando entre veo el cuerpo de mi papa mamá y mi hermano tumbados en el piso frente a ellos había un sujeto con máscara de remolino naranja que me miraba con un ojo Sharingan con tres tomoes en el.

?:j"ejeje... llegas muy tarde niña ya los mate a todos JAJAJAJA... " se reía el sujeto mientras desaparecía en un vórtice. Cuando el hombre había desaparecido satsuki salio corriendo a sus padres y hermano.

Cuando llego vio que sus padres estaban muertos y mi hermano me miraba con lágrimas a los ojos.

 _Itachi_ : _"_ lo siento pequeña hermana no pude sar varlos de ese hombre era muy fuerte lo siento también por dejarte sola a partir de a hora. "decía itachi mientras escupía sangre por la boca y yo sollozaba.

 _Itachi_ _: "_ Satsuki no odies a ese hombre ya hay una persona que lo eliminara en el futuro a hora promete me que no lo odiaras . "decía itachi mientras escupía mas sangre.

 _Satsuki :"_ esta bien no lo odiare. "decía yo mientras lloraba y mi hermano me sonreía.

 _Itachi:"_ Grasias mi imotuo muchas Grasias. "dijo itachi mientras cerraba los ojos y moría tranquila mente mientras yo lloraba a un más fuerte cuando oí sus últimas palabras.

 **fin del flasback**

* * *

desde ese dia e entrenado para hacerme mas fuerte en la memoria de mi hermano. Bueno mejor me alisto hoy me voy a convertir en una kunoichi y no pienso llegar tarde. Y que no me toque con el tonto de menman.

Fin de pov de satsuki

* * *

Narra naruto

Nada

Soledad

Odio

Y

Tristeza

Era lo único que sentía desde que tenia 4 años me entrenaron para un destino que yo no queria . Destruir el plan ojo de la luna que irónico mi abuelo creo el plan y a hora quiere que yo lo destruya pues si mi abuelo es madara uchiha unos de los shinobis mas fuertes en las naciones elementales .

Mi abuelo me salvo cuando era un recién nacido en konoha mis padres avían muerto en el ataque del kyuubi . Mi abuelo me encontró y me trajo a su casa y me nombró Naruto Uchiha muchos dirán pastel de pescado pues no significa torbellino.

Por si no fuera poco me comprometió con la hija del jefe del clan uchiha estuve tan enojado que casi destrui la casa . Mi abuelo me fijo que era necesario peri no le ise caso poco después paso la masacre uchiha mi abuelo me dijo que por eso me comprometió para reconstruir el clan uchiha yo acepte a malas.

Y a hora estoy parado en la tumba de mi abuelo.

Fin pov de naruto

* * *

Narrador normal

Vemos a naruto parado en la tumba de su abuelo . Naruto era un joven alto de unas 5.5 pulgadas con cabello negro de punta largo tapando le el ojo derecho sus ojos son negros como la noche. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra un patalon negro de carga y sandalias ninjas negras ye baba un haori negro en sima con el canji de fuego.

 _naruto : "_ zetsu" dijo naruto con un rostro estoico. En el suelo apareció una planta atrapa mosca. Abriéndose revelando a una criatura mitad blanca y mitad negra. Llevaba un manto con nubes rojas. La criatura llamada zetsu dijo.

 _zetsu: "_ si Naruto_sama". Dijo zetsu al pelinegro.

 _Naruto: "_ Averiguame cuando sale satsuki de konoha quiero ver como a crecido ". Dijo Naruto a zetsu.

 _zetsu : "_ **Entendido Naruto _sama ".** dijo la mitad negra de zetsu. Con eso desapareció un diendose en la tierra.

 _Naruto : " pronto satsuki...pronto nos veremos cara a cara"._ Pensaba naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía abrir mostrando su Sharingan madurado.

Ese fue el prologo espero que les aya gustado el prologo

Adiós


End file.
